The Deep Blue?
by AnimeBiotch1000
Summary: When Mello and Near are busy fighting in a plane, a 'stupid' plane-boy throws them off-board with parachutes, and the two are left in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Mello's drastic move, gets him a date with Near...or rather his virginity. MelloxNear


Oi, people, JUST so you know, this is the first time I've ever written a one-chapter story, and the first time I've written in

_Oi, people, JUST so you know, this is the first time I've ever written a one-chapter story, and the first time I've written in first person. Take heed, you're reading at your own cost._

Well this was going to be a _lovely_ day. I could tell. Near's rear-end was in my face when I woke up, isn't that peachy. I have to say; I really wanted to just slap my hand on his butt and squeeze it, until Roger came in my room and yelled at me for being up so early. Oh well. Right now I'm actually playing checkers against Near, still in a confused mess as to _why_ I wanted to touch him. I'm losing. I always do. Eurgh. Oh well.

"Check and mate." Near said proudly.

"Have at it." I turned around and flashed my own stuff at him, chuckling all the while. Near groaned and looked away from my lovely lady-like lumps that were in the back, not the front, and screamed "Not _that_ mate!!" We were on our way to Japan, in a plane right now, so we were speaking in that language, though it would'a been a hell-a-lot easier if we could just speak English right now. Some other Japanese lady was giggling at us, and I smacked her. One of the people working on the plane said if I kept it up, he'd throw a parachute on my back, and toss me out of the plane. When he wasn't looking, I flipped him off.

"Mello, are yet? My Lego's are getting cold." I stared at Near for a long time, who just kept whining about his Lego's.

"Ew Near, ew. No-one wants to know about what's happening in South America. Besides, oh, one minute, I have a text message." Near shook his head. "I wasn't talking in a perverted way, and who is that? Matt?!" Near tried to look over my shoulder, but I gave him a leather hand in the face instead.

"Back off, shrimp-cakes, this is for adults."

"I'm seven fuckin' teen, that's old _enough_."

"Not in my eyes, now _go_ _awa-ay_!!" Near glared at me. I shivered, and he looked down at my pants.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW!! GROSS! WHAT DID HE SAY?!" The same plane-guy came over and shushed us. I flipped both Near and plane-boy off.

"He said something sexually, go away." I whispered.

"Not until you tell me."

"How about I touch your dangling junk until you get the same tingling sensation I did, okay?" I threw him off of me by yanking my free-arm in the air, then it came crashing down on his soft-spot.

"UUUGH! OWWWW!" Near doubled over, and I snickered, going back to my phone. Plane-boy yapped at me and Near, and –no joke- put parachutes on our backs and pushed us to the door. I argued, but he pushed us out the door, and there we were, the two greatest kids in the Wammy house, clinging on each-other for our doomed-to-be short lives, hoping we wouldn't die because of some grouchy, and retarded plane-guy.

"UGH! HE HAS PROBLEMS! AND I'M STILL IN PAIN!" Near screamed. Yeah, nice time to be thinking of your shit at a time like this, Copernicus. I opened the parachute, which wasn't that big, and the two of us landed in water. The pacific ocean, I assumed, because we landed right next to a sign that said "KAMOGAWA SWIMMING AREA!" and I was pretty sure it was going to say "HAVE FUN IN ICE-COLD WATER THAT'S FILLED WITH HALF-DEAD FISH!" next, because when I looked down, there were fish floating up, and I poked one, only to find out it's dead, and my leather pants were shrinking because of how cold this stupid water was.

"Uh, Near?"

"Yes?"

"Let's…Let's just swim now…"

"Yeah…" We looked at how much we had to swim, then Near shook his head. "Or we could sit here, and scream for help, taking about 2-3 hours for someone to come get us." Near looked down at the water, then up, only to see me staring at him with a look that said 'Yeah fuckin' right'.

"How about not, my leather, and 'stuff' are shrinking, and I'm pretty sure YOU are too, this water's cold as hell." I yanked of the parachute, and pulled Near's arm, beginning to swim to the nearest land mark. "Now, Near, I can't be the only one swimming, could you HELP me?" I turned my head around, and felt a twinge of pain surge through my body for saying that. Near was pitifully swimming along with no energy left in his exhausted body, looking like he was about to cry. Not too long after the pain left, Near started to cry, forcing me to embrace him in a hug, and calm him down. "N-Near, please don't cry, here, uh, get on my back, I'll swim you there…OR!!" I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket, and turned towards Near. I pulled a pocket-knife out of my –dur- pocket, and cut Near's arm open, pretty deep, causing him to cry more, and clutch his arm, while I tossed the knife out into the ocean. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and called a hospital.

"Hello, this is the Kamogawa First Hospital, what's your emergency?"

"Uh, h-hello? My little brother is-is bleeding, and his arm-m was cut really, really deep, a-and we're in the middle of the pacific ocean…I-I need help!! Agh!" I put the phone in the water, and broke it in half to make it sound like it drowned. I have more, so I didn't mind. Near looked up at me

"How will y-you _explain_ how I-I got the cut…?" _that_ made me think…

"I-I don't know…let's think of something! Let's see, hardcore sex, dramatic experience while sky-diving….how about that one? We were sky diving, and you cut your arm on the plane, and you didn't notice 'till the rush of falling of the plane was over. Remember, when explaining to the nurses, sound in pain, which I think you are, sound really upset, if they want to take off your shirt, act flustered and embarrassed. Oh yeah, also, use lots of "I think"'s, and sound really scared. Got it?" I looked down at him. He stopped crying, but then I saw his muscle jerk, and he clenched it, and hissed through his teeth, crying all over again, and trying to clutch on ME for dear life. Just then, a jet was hovering over our heads, and I let myself relax, putting me in the predicament of extreme pain for a few minutes. I hadn't realized I was that hurt. It lowered, and a man grabbed Near, then me, setting Near on a cot, and me right next to him, on the floor. I didn't mind, he didn't know I was in pain. Near's eyes fluttered close, and I decided to go to sleep too.

**breakHave you ever wondered if you were bored, and then by the time you were done thinking, you decided 'Yes, I'm bored!' Then realized that thinking so long about it made you not bored?/break**

When I woke up, Near had wires attached to him, and I was sitting in a chair next to him. A wheelchair: to be exact. He was awake, shivering in fear, and groaning in pain. I felt bad for the kid, having to go through all of this. He turned, and faced me. I didn't want to feel guilty, so I looked away.

"Near…I'm sorry." He didn't respond. All I heard was a grunt. I looked at him. He was smiling, but tiny tears came out of his eyes, sparkling like dew when you first wake up and go outside to look at the glistening grass.

"Yeah, it's ok. It's only natural of you to think of something this violent." I felt another twinge of pain, but it was that and sympathy. He moved around, and I noticed his arm was stitched up. I counted. Ouch. Twenty stitches. Big cut. _Biiiiig_ cut. I walked up to him, and puckered my lips to kiss him on the cheek, but he grabbed my face with his left arm –his good arm- and pushed his lips onto mine, forcing us into a long, deep kiss. Literally, I put my tongue _deep_ in his mouth, like I was trying to choke him or something. I reached out for his shirt, and noticed it was off. Why I didn't before, I don't know, so I flung my hands down to his pants and fumbled with his pants for a while.

When I got them un-done, a yanked them and his undergarments down to a few inches above his knees, and grabbed what was now sticking up. Near's body jerked, and his lip twitched, while he groaned in unwanted pleasure. He slowly took off my shirt, and untied my pants, pulling my shirt off, while I pulled my underpants down, along with my pants, to about where Near's were on him, but on me. This obviously meant I let go if him, so I broke the kiss, strode over to the partly opened door, and closed, then locked it. I flipped him over, and laid on top of him. He groaned, and moaned until I pushed myself forward, and into the other, causing him to gasp. When I pulled out, he hissed through his tightened jaws. I found it amusing and sexy all at once. I continued to pull out, and ram into him, shuddering every time he whined, or moaned. This was beautiful. Two men, screwing each other like bunnies in a hospital. I noticed blood run down Near's right arm, which was the only thing keeping him up. The cut was right above his elbow, so it trickled down for a few minutes before his the pillow, and sputtering out a little ways. I quickened my pace, _finally_ feeling the real adrenaline rush of this all. I felt Near's hips buck more than I thought possible, and his arm, and body collapsed on the now-ready-to-break bed. Near breathed out in a big puff, and squinted his eyes shut. I withdrew most of the way, stayed out for while, and noticed he thought I was done, so I pushed myself back into him as hard as possible. Near moaned softly, and wiggled around, wincing, and whimpering, this turned me on a lot. Near frowned, and moaned out a few words. I pulled out, making out the words, "top, too much…" and pouted.

"Fine, have it your way." I smiled at him, teasingly, and he smiled back. I kissed him on the head, which was wet from perspiration, a walked back to my seat, putting on my clothes a little slower than Near. The doctor -who, might I say, was very hot- walked in.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Wammy?"

"No sir." Near replied. He winked at me, I stuck my tongue out at him. He faced the doctor, who shook his head and walked out of the room.


End file.
